Battements
by Boulou Boulou
Summary: [YoruSoi]. Soi Fon est envoyée en mission sur Terre...au magasin d'Urahara...Le titre ? Je me suis creusée la cervelle un moment et finalement j'ai rien trouvée de mieux que ça. Un battement d'ailes, de coeur ?
1. Ne pas oublier de détester

Urg… allez j'ose poster ma petite fic'. En fait je l'ai écrite cet été et déjà postée sur un autre site mais je l'ai reprise et essayer de l'améliorer (oui parce qu'avant c'était encore pire lol) notamment la fidélité aux personnalités, j'espère y être plutôt bien arrivée. Heu… cinq chapitres, yuri, Fon Fon/Yoruichi (mon préféré héhé), se déroule après l'arc Soul Society, peut-être quelques mini-spoilers sur les scans, pensées en italique; je crois que c'est tout… Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

* * *

Une silhouette, portant un uniforme de capitaine, errait dans les rues du monde humain. Elle serrait les poings et semblait se retenir de frapper tout ce qui passait, elle maugréa :

" Mais il est où son de magasin à l'autre ! C'est pas possible ça ! 'Suis capitaine pas messagère ! "

La jeune femme finit par atterrir dans une rue plutôt bien éclairée. On pouvait voir ses cheveux foncés, dont deux petites nattes plus longues virevoltaient, allant jusqu'aux épaules et sa taille fine. Elle arriva finalement devant l'enseigne d'un magasin, elle grogna de plus belle puis shoota dans une poubelle pour se défouler. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, un terrible miaulement retentit : un chat venait visiblement d'être percuté par la poubelle. Et son inquiétude se décupla quand elle entendit le propriétaire du magasin appeler :

" Minou, minou, minou… Où est mon beau minou? "

_Non, non, non mon dieu ! Je viens de tuer son chat ! Il n'acceptera jamais ! Ce sera de ma faute ! Je vais me faire virer à cause d'un stupide chat et d'un stupide marchand ! _ Elle s'appliqua à reprendre son calme et se raisonna mais était encore un peu apeurée. Elle s'approcha du chat noir, souleva la poubelle et le prit dans ses bras. Apparement elle s'était affolée inutilement : le chat semblait juste endormi. _Ralala, je vais avoir l'air bien, moi, en entrant dans son magasin avec son chat, assommé par ma faute, dans les bras. Très diplomate ! _Se décidant enfin à pousser la porte du batiment elle entendit de nouveau le chef du magasin :

" Minouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, tu m'as abandonné ? "

Elle aurait bien adoptée un ton méprisant mais, vu la situation, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. D'une petite voix elle l'interrompit :

" Euh… Monsieur Urahara… Votre chat… "

Apercevant la jeune fille, le visage de l'homme prit une drôle de forme… Ses yeux et sa bouche devinrent ronds et il sembla s'affaisser un peu. Le capitaine, quant à elle, était encore plus mal à l'aise de par le regard du marchand. Elle grinça des dents, le traître Urahara Kisuke. Elle tendit les bras pour qu'il prenne son animal, ce qu'il fit avant de le poser par terre et de se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Il la déviseagea et lu sur son uniforme :

" Capitaine de la 2ème division : Soi Fon… Oh ! Ça alors ! Yoruichi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ! C'est elle que tu es venue voir ?"

" Bien sûr que non, grogna Soi énervée, je dois vous transmettre un message ! Et puis vous vous occuper pas de votre chat ? "

Le malaise de la jeune fille lui remuait l'estomac… Pourquoi cet homme pouvait-il bien croire qu'elle était venue voir Yoruichi ? Et puis, elle lui avait rendu visite elle ? L'homme, toujours ébahi, se tourna vers le chat, s'accroupit devant lui et demanda :

" Tu as mal quelque part? "

Un nuage de fumée surgit du corps de l'animal tandis que Yoruichi apparaissait, assise en tailleur, totalement dénudée et brandissant en avant son poignet droit avec une mine boudeuse :

" J'ai mal à la patte ! "

Urahara, amusé, se saisit de la main de son amie pendant que le capitaine de la 2ème division semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, elle balbutia :

" Mais…mais, mais, mais… "

" Je vais chercher de la pommade ", s'exclama Kisuke

Yoruichi se releva et fit un sourire à Soi Fon qui s'énerva :

" MAIS VA T'HABILLER ! C'EST QUOI CA ? "

" Ah oui c'est vrai…Je reviens ! "

La femme fit un signe de main avant de s'eloigner vers une chambre. La voir comme ça devant elle, d'un coup… urg…nue… Elle déglutit difficilement. Soi savait bien qu'elle serait amenée à lui parler mais le nœud dans sa gorge, la boule dans son ventre et sa main qui tremblotait faisait douter sur sa détermination à la détester. Le marchand revint avec le tube de pommade et le posa sur une table en voyant que Yoruichi n'était plus dans la salle. Il demanda alors :

" Au fait tu as dit que tu étais venu pour me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure ! "

" Ah oui ! » Elle reprit ses esprits ravie de faire enfin son travail. Cette foutue mission dans le monde des humains, au magasin d'Urahara. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! « Vous savez sûrement un peu tout ce qui se passe au Soul Society et même ici : pour Aizen, les Vizards et les Alankars… Et comme nous sommes actuellement dans une situation de crise et étant donné que vous avez été capitaine du département des recherches du Gotei 13 et que vous avez vous-même effectués de nombreuses recherches sur les techniques qu'utilisent ces deux espèces; le commandement vous propose un arrangement. "

" De quel genre ? "

" Nous vous proposons d'annuler toutes les accusations à votre égard et vous pourriez revenir à Soul Society si vous accetez de nous aider avec vos recherches. "

" Hummm "

" Vous acceptez ? C'est un très bon accord je vous assure ! "

" Premièrement, arrête de parler si poliment… C'est fatiguant… Et ensuite il me reste une question… "

" Laquelle ? "

" Pourquoi avoir envoyé un capitaine ? "

" Alors là vous avez tout à fait raison ! Je m'en serais bien passée ! Bref, si vous dîtes oui : c'est pour faire plus officiel… "

" Si je dis non ? "

" C'est pour vous ramener de force ! "

Urahara se mit à rire puis se calma pour réfléchir. Yoruichi, ayant écouté la conversation, entra dans la pièce et vint se placer près de son ami après avoir déclarer pour Soi Fon :

" Tu vois, je suis revenue ! "

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux ronds et répondit énervée :

" Mais j'ai rien demandée ! "

Yoruichi baissa la tête et Soi Fon s'impatienta de plus belle :

" Alors vous acceptez ! "

" Eh bien… "dit-il lentement. "J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir…"

Il prit le tube de pommade et commença à en appliquer sur le poignet de son amie.

" Comment ça ? Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi que de rester dans le monde des humains à attendre que vous vous décidiez ! "

" Tu ne m'as pas l'air très diplomatique… Tu vois j'ai besoin d'arguments… "

" Mais… Mais ! Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs ! "

" Très bien. "

Le mec au bob reboucha le tube de pommade et sourit à Yoruichi puis à Soi Fon. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers les chambres pour pouvoir correspondre en privé avec le Gotei 13 quand Kisuke l'interrompit :

" Pas par là ! Les enfants dorment…"

Le capitaine se retourna blême, les mots ayant du mal à sortir elle demanda :

" Vous… Vous avez de enfants? "

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent puis furent pris d'un fou rire interminable qui ne fit qu'empirer l'iritation de la jeune fille à leurs sujets. Entre deux rires l'homme articula :

" Des…Des enfants ! Avec… Avec elle ! "

Il s'étouffa à force de rire et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se calma un peu ainsi que son amie qui répondit :

" Ah non, non, non ! C'est pas les nôtres ! "

Elle se remit à rire et, exaspérée, Soi sortit en priant pour que le Gotei 13 n'accorde pas de délai à Urahara. Elle saisit un appareil de son uniforme et en déplia l'antenne. Elle transmit les informations qu'elle avait récoltée en un message et le commandant lui répondit par vidéoconférence.

" Bonsoir capitaine, nous avons bien reçu vos informations et avons décidé d'accorder à Urahara Kisuke le délai qu'il voudrait, étant donné que, pour l'instant, la situation n'est pas encore urgente."

" Ah… "

" Vous resterez sur Terre le temps qu'il faudra. "

" Quoi ? Mais je suis capitaine ! Je vais pas perdre mon temps à attendre que cet idiot ait pris sa décision. "

" Ne protestez pas ! Vous resterez sur terre et essayez de le convaincre ! Nous comptons sur vous ! "

" Mais… Vous pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? "

" Fin de la discusssion capitaine Soi Fon ! "

La liaison cessa et la jeune fille ne put retenir un juron, elle se calma un peu et rentra dans le magasin. La mine dépitée elle annonça :

" Votre délai est accordé. Je devrais rester sur Terre jusque là… "

Les deux amis sourirent et Urahara s'exclama alors :

" Au fait tu n'as nulle part où dormir ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu ne vas pas dormir dans les rues quand même… Et tu n'as pas d'argent humain… Heureusement que je t'accorde l'hospitalité ! "

Le capitaine grogna elle n'avait pas pensée à ça en plus… _Je suis maudite! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? _. Le marchand continua :

" Alors… Ururu et Jinta occupent la même chambre, j'en ai une autre, Tessai aussi, Yoruichi encore une et… Chado a pris la dernière chambre ! "

Soi le regarda les yeux ronds, elle semblait avoir suivi son raisonement.

" Alalala… Mais c'est pas grave tu n'as qu'à partager la chambre de Yoruichi-chan ! Good night ! "

Le mec au bob disparut en un éclair et la fille n'eut le temps de protester, elle maugréa dans ses dents :

" Mais c'est pas vrai ça… Je suis maudite… Je suis maudite… "

" Euh… tu viens ? Je vais te montrer les lieux…"

Serrant les poings, une sensation de mal aise au ventre, le shinigami suivit son ancien maître. Mais pourquoi lui souriait-elle ? Ne l'avait-elle pas entendu crier à quel point elle la haïssait ? Étais-ce parce qu'elle s'était effondré juste après ? Mais elle ne la laisserait plus faire ! Nan, nan elle n'était plus si faible… Elle serra les poings, déterminée. Elle ne la laisserait plus faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. _Ce n'est pas juste. Je voudrais être loin d'elle… Loin de ces souvenirs… Je devrai avoir le droit d'être seule et de ne plus penser à tout ça ! Je veux juste oublier… _


	2. Ne pas oublier de résister

Ohayo, voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'ai changée pas mal de choses pour celui-là par rapport à la première version. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis et de me lire. Bonne lecture

* * *

Yoruichi ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y pénétra suivie de Soi Fon, elle se jeta sur le lit avant de se décaler un peu pour laisser de la place à sa nouvelle colocataire. Cette dernière, totalement exaspérée, tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder tout son calme et, voyant la nuit largement tombée par la fenêtre, elle finit par se coucher sur le lit. Elle commença d'abord par se positionner dos à son ancien maître mais sa position et la lumière, que produisait la pleine lune par la fenêtre, la dérangeaient. _Roh mais j'arrive pas à dormir moi dans ce sens ! Merde, merde, merde ! Bon je vais pas passer une nuit blanche juste pour pas me retourner! _ Elle remua et se retrouva en face du visage de Yoruichi qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Le capitaine ferma rapidement ses paupières et poussa un soupir en signe d'agacement. Ces yeux, ses yeux… Ceux qui l'avaient tant hantés, elle n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle. En tendant la main, elle pouvait la toucher. La jeune fille enserra fermement le drap et se mordit la lèvre, jusqu'au sang. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et un demi-sommeil l'emportait quand quelqu'un attrapa fermement son épaule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Yoruichi était en train d'agripper son uniforme de toutes ses forces. Le capitaine, sidérée, lui demanda de la lâcher mais celle-ci semblait dormir profondément. Elle commença alors à essayer de tirer sur le bras de la femme et au bout d'une lutte acharnée elle réussit enfin à lui faire lâcher prise. Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard médusé à son ancien élève qui tenait son bras un air hargneux sur le visage, elle demanda :

" Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon bras ? "

Soi jeta la main sur sa propriétaire et répondit agressivement :

" Tu étais en train d'attraper mon épaule ! Tu voulais pas lâcher ! "

Toujours en état de choc, Yoruichi fixait le capitaine ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en signe qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas continuer à discuter de ça et l'autre fit de même. …Mais les minutes passaient et le semblant de repos qui avait pointé son nez semblait être déjà bien loin, remplacé par la mélodie d'une respiration. Soi ouvrit les yeux, un peu. Juste le temps de voir le visage calme de Yoruichi et sa cage thoracique qui s'élevait puis s'affaissait. Fermer les yeux, fermer ! Nan, cette femme s'imposait à son esprit même sans la voir. Le capitaine finit par céder et laissa son regard scruter le corps de la plus âgée. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher les pupilles de cette silhouette. Elle remarqua une mèche de ses cheveux qui voilait son visage. Elle essayait d'arrêter mais en vain, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa main de parcourir son visage pour replacer la mèche rebelle. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, pensa-t-elle. _C'est normal, ils en ont bien le temps depuis le temps qu'elle est partie… Tout le temps où elle était loin…_ A cette pensée, elle reprit enfin le contrôle d'elle-même et son visage se refroidi. Elle s'endormit pour d'habituels cauchemars de solitude.

" Goooooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooooooooorrrrnnnniiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg ! "

Urahara venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la chambre réveillant les deux femmes. Soi Fon lui lança un regard assassin et se releva rapidement tandis que Yoruichi papillonnait des yeux. Venant à son secours Kisuke l'aida à se relever sous l'œil mauvais du capitaine qui se dirigeait vers ce qui pouvait être la cuisine. Ururu et Jinta étaient assis par terre devant une table et s'amusaient à voir qui résisterait le mieux aux coups de têtes, ils en étaient à vingt-trois… Tessai et Chado faisaient un bras de fer sur une sorte de bar… La jeune fille se mit à prier pour que les Alankars ou les Vizards lancent une invasion et que la situation devienne urgente ! Elle grogna-ce qui était devenue une habitude pour elle ces dernières heures-et s'assit. Les deux acolytes, en forme dès le matin, arrivèrent à leur tour. Et le marchand, remarquant la mine grincheuse de la shinigami, attrapa une pomme et la brandit devant elle de telle manière qu'elle recula d'au moins trente centimètres.

" Tu as faim ? Tu veux une pomme ? Une orange ? Une pêche ? Des fraises ? "

" Nan "

" Voyons mon enfant, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ! Raconte-moi tes malheurs ! "

Le capitaine se crispa, était-il possible que quelqu'un l'énerve à ce point? Yoruichi la regardait avec appréhension tandis qu'elle finit par répondre :

" Mon problème c'est que je suis obligé de rester sur Terre parce qu'un abruti peut pas se décider rapidement ! "

Le concerné parut déconcerté et déclara soudain :

" Ca me fait penser que je dois aller entraîner Chado ! Tu viens mon grand ? "

Les dents de Soi s'entrechoquèrent violemment et elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Elle élevait sa pression spirituelle sans le vouloir et se raisonna finalement, les poings serrés.

" Tout va bien capitaine chérie ? "

Le mec au bob était revenu sur ses pas et posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Oh mon dieu ! " S'exclama Yoruichi.

Elle venait à peine de remarquer les gamins, le front en sang… trente-cinq… Elle les emmena rapidement vers la salle de bain et le marchand s'assit à côté de Soi Fon en déclarant :

" Au fait, je pensais… à propos de cet arrangement entre la Soul Society et moi-même. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils me doivent de plates excuses ? C'est vrai après tout, m'avoir banni comme ça… "

Le faisait-il exprès ? Savait-il à quel point elle rêvait de lui envoyer son poing à la figure ? Oui, il avait été banni et… et avec lui il avait emmené Yoruichi ! Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Qu'elle usait de tout son sang-froid de soldat à chaque seconde qu'elle passait près de lui ! A vrai dire, si l'hypothèse de le ramener de force n'avait pas été émise, elle se serait sûrement démener plus encore pour trouver un moyen de confier la tâche à son vice-capitaine. Après tout, s'il pouvait servir à quelque chose pour une fois… Sa main se crispa mais elle répondit le plus calmement qu'elle pu :

" Demandez ce que vous voulez tant que vous vous décidez rapidement ! "

Elle se releva et quitta rapidement la cuisine où le sourire d'Urahara ne présageait rien de bon pour le Gotei 13. Rapidement elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, mis à part la chambre de Yoruichi. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'appliqua à rendre à son visage son expression froide, elle s'était trop laissé aller depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et justement la cause principale de ses émotions venait de la rejoindre.

" Ils sont particuliers… mais très gentils ! "

" Si tu le dis…"

Soi Fon consultait les dernières informations sur l'appareil qui lui permettait d'être connectée avec le Seireitei, elle était dos tourné à son interlocutrice et jetait quelques regards par la fenêtre. Yoruichi se rapprocha d'elle.

" Soi Fon… "

L'interpellée se tendit. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cette voix…ou plutôt qu'elle l'aimait…

" Je voudrais t'expliquer… Il y a des choses que tu ne…"

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'autre femme. Toutes ses pensées se chamboulaient, son ancien maître avançait vers elle. Elle était là, bien là…

" A quel sujet ?"

" A Soul Society… Tu m'as demandée pourquoi je ne t'avais pas emmenée…"

" … Ça… ça n'a plus d'importance… ça n'a pas d'importance… "

Elle se sentait frêle, tellement fragile ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la regarder dans les yeux en disant cela ? Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à prononcer ces mots lui brûlait la bouche.

" Pour moi, si "

_Non, non, non, je ne peux pas… Il ne faut pas… Je dois réagir… Je ne dois pas la laisser dire… des choses que je voudrais entendre… Je ne veux plus penser…je ne veux plus…souffrir… _La jeune fille regardait obstinément par terre mais Yoruichi posa doucement sa main sous son menton et le releva. Les yeux semblaient pouvoir tout se dire sans crainte, mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux anciennes amies…

" Ça a trop duré, il faut que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je devais juste partir. Je me disais que je ne devais pas gâcher ton avenir, et tu es capitaine. Mais ça, c'est juste une excuse pour me voiler la face. Parce que j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de mourir, jamais eu peur de ne pas plaire, jamais eu peur d'échouer… Mais j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments alors j'ai voulu les oublier. Et en faisant ça j'ai aussi voulu oublier que toi aussi tu pouvais en avoir. Je ne pensais pas que je te ferai tellement mal. Je ne voulais pas penser que je te ferai tellement de mal. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurai du te dire… Je déteste ton admiration. Parce que j'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre que je ne la mérite pas. L'idée qu'en te disant la vérité je te perdrais ne me quittait jamais. Et au final je t'ai perdue quand même. C'est bête, non? "

Les bras du capitaine commençait à trembler et elle se détestait toujours plus de se sentir si fragile… Pourquoi avait-elle une telle emprise sur elle? Pourquoi chacun de ses mots déclenchait en elle une telle envie d'en entendre d'autres ? Peut-être parce qu'elle comprenait, parce qu'elle les avait tant rêvés… Mais les comprenaient-elles vraiment ? La déesse de la vitesse déglutit et reprit difficilement sa respiration. Son corps était glacé et en sueur à la fois. Les mots sortaient et elle était à chaque fois plus légère, si seulement elle pouvait comprendre. Si seulement c'était réciproque… Même si ce ne serait jamais réciproque… Ses yeux pleins de larmes, le jour où elles s'étaient battus, ne cessaient de planter des couteaux dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait les chasser de son esprit. Yoruichi déplaça sa main située sous le menton de la plus jeune pour la placer sur sa joue et continua :

" Un jour j'ai compris… J'ai compris que je devrai forcément souffrir parce que je savais que je ne te regardais plus de la même manière… Pardon… Pardonne-moi…"

Ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'elles effleuraient celles de Soi. Rien de plus, elle ne voulait pas profiter de son admiration, abuser de son choc. Elle retira doucement sa main, un contact rompue bien trop rapidement à son goût. Elle le voyait dans les yeux brillants de son ancien élève, tellement de confusion. La plus jeune ne tarda pas à laisser les larmes couler. _Vient-elle réellement de dire ça ? Pour de vrai ? Ce ne sont pas de faux-espoirs ?_ Et pourtant Yoruichi reculait ; un pas c'était déjà trop. Son cerveau et sa raison avaient perdu les commandes. Soi laissait libre court à son âme. L'autre corps se détachait mais le capitaine attrapa l'épaule de son ancien maître et la retourna de façon à ce qu'elles venaient d'échanger leurs places. Échappant désormais à tout contrôle, les lèvres de la jeune fille avançaient lentement, vers celle qu'elle voulait tant oublier durant ces dernières années. Une de ses mains, se cramponnant fermement contre l'épaule de Yoruichi et l'autre se faufilant derrière son dos pour réduire leur distance. Et pourtant, leur baiser commença tout en douceur, très lentement. Un supplice, comme les cent ans qui les avaient éloignés. D'abord profondément étonnée, la plus âgée passa sa main sur la nuque de l'autre pour la rapprocher et entreprit de laisser libre court à leurs bouches. C'était une sensation tellement agréable. Mais était-ce éphémère ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti…son cœur… elle croyait même l'avoir entièrement perdue et pourtant une petite partie semblait encore loger dans sa maison de glace. Fatigué, meurtri, c'était tout ce à quoi il ressemblait. Sûrement réveillé par toutes ces émotions, il se recroquevillait pourtant sur lui-même : si la glace fondait il n'avait rien d'autre pour se protéger. Alors, il demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Soi Fon était heureuse aux côtés de la descendante des Shihouin, mais elle était partie. Elle était revenue après cent ans, mais était repartie. Allait-elle encore se retrouver seule ? Dans une salle vide n'ayant que ce que Yoruichi aura bien voulue lui laisser… Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Étais-ce la pitié, qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée devant elle, qui lui faisait dire ça ? Elle était tout de même repartie. Ça ne sert à rien d'être désolée si c'est pour recommencer. Soi devrait plutôt la devancer, partir avant que ce soit son ancien maître qui ne parte. Partir pour qu'elle ne la voie pas s'effondrer encore. _Je ne dois pas espérer…ces choses-là…_ Elle se recula. Lâcha son emprise, et, se retourna après que ses pupilles grises et froides aient rencontré les yeux de félin de Yoruichi. Enfin elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant la plus âgée fixant la porte qui se laissa glisser le long du mur, les lèvres pincés. Quittant le magasin avec précipitation, le capitaine s'éloigna le plus loin possible, le plus rapidement possible. Le vent frais l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits et elle finit par s'adosser contre un mur, elle passa une main sur son visage mais elle avait toujours autant envie de retourner dans cette chambre. Chaque cellule de son corps bouillonnait d'envie de recommencer mais il n'en était pas question. Elle pourrait bien se contrôler quand même. Il n'était pas question qu'elle revive la même chose, que ça recommence.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Soi Fon, commençant à avoir faim, se décida à rentrer au magasin. Elle s'était calmée et était décidée à affronter Yoruichi sans faillir. Elle ne voulait pas rester faible, elle ne restera pas faible face à ses envies ou ses désirs. Elle poussa la porte et fut facilement dirigée par les cris venant de la cuisine. Elle entra et fut chaleureusement accueillie par un Urahara très souriant dont le ton de la voix était mielleux à souhait :

" Capitaine chérie ! On se faisait du soucis ! Ravie de te voir parmi nous ! "

Le regard de la dite capitaine chérie, aurait difficilement pu être plus noir. Il faisait vraiment exprès de l'énerver ! Très bien, inspirer, expirer… Calmement. Elle le fusilla du regard encore quelques secondes puis arrêta quand Tessai lui désigna un plat de riz.

" Vraiment pathétique! J'ai hâte de partir d'ici " grogna-t-elle pour elle-même entre ses dents.

Elle lança un regard furtif à Yoruichi, croisa son regard et porta une attention intense à son assiette.

" Alors monsieur Urahara, vous avez assez réfléchi ? "

" Ah… Pour être honnête, j'hésite encore… " Il prend la main de Yoruichi qui se demande ce qu'il fait " En fait, j'espère que tu resteras assez longtemps pour notre mariage ! "

La gorgée d'eau que Soi venait de prendre se retrouva sur le visage de Tessai sans qu'elle n'y porte une once d'importance et elle se contenta de s'écrier :

" QUOI ? "

Le sourire de Kisuke s'effaça avant de ressurgir dix fois plus grand :

" MAIS JE BLAGUE ! "

Finalement si, le regard de Soi Fon pouvait être encore plus noir que précédemment. Son masque d'indifférence aurait sûrement été plus convaincant si sa pression spirituelle n'avait pas fait exploser quelques objets aux alentours. Tessai saisit la serviette que Chad lui tendait pour s'essuyer tandis que Soi Fon se vengeait sur son riz.


	3. Ne pas oublier d'être forte

Chapitre que j'aurai cru écrire beaucoup plus tôt ! Mais bon, saleté de cours ! Et donc j'ai changée le découpage des chapitres… Je sais pas trop où ça mène tout ces changements lol. En tout cas, un peu d'action parce qu'un peu de crédibilité (quoique le changement soit un peu radical peut-être), ça ne fait pas mal. En espérant que c'est pas trop mal justement Et d'autres personnes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… Merci à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui commentent

Le repas était passé ainsi que l'après-midi. Le soir était maintenant là et Soi Fon s'ennuyait fermement. Elle était obligé de rester au magasin mais n'avait rien à faire, même les hollows étaient tués avec tout les shinigamis qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Elle ruminait et essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter tout le monde, Urahara parce que c'était un fou furieux, Tessai car le simple fait qu'il voue un grand respect au premier en faisait un autre fou, Chado…elle n'avait pas encore trouvée de raison… Jinta et Ururu parce qu'elle détestait les mioches et Yoruichi parce que… Hum… Elle devait aussi éviter de ne serait-ce penser à la dernière. Mais comme elle l'avait conclut il y a de cela quelques heures : elle devait être maudite. Yoruichi ouvrit la porte et débarqua une bouteille de saké à la main. Le capitaine grinça les dents, puis repensa au fait qu'en fait elle était dans sa chambre… et en plus sur son lit… Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser la teinte un peu rosie de ses joues tandis que Yoruichi sautait sur le lit. Elle regarda sa bouteille et passa au dessus de son ancien élève, dont le sang s'était glacé, pour aller la ranger dans la table de nuit qui se trouvait du même côté. Mais au lieu de retourner à sa place initiale elle décida de rester au dessus de la jeune fille, cette dernière le teint hargneux et rouge vif demanda :

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? "

" Ben tu vois, Urahara pique toutes les bouteilles alors je fais des réserves… "répondit le plus simplement du monde la plus âgée.

" Oui mais… Tu n'as pas l'impression… d'être un peu au-dessus de moi par hasard ? "

" Ah ça… Ca t'embête ? Nan parce que je voudrais te parler… "

" Bien sûr que ça m'embête ! Et j'ai pas envie de te parler non plus ! Dégage ! "

Yoruichi se figea un instant, et le capitaine l'ayant perçu dut durement se raisonner pour ne pas revenir sur ses mots.

" Eh ben dis donc t'étais plus docile avant ! Tu… me détestes tant que ça ? "

_Elle n'a pas le droit de parler de ça comme ça… Ca ne lui fait donc rien d'être partie si longtemps ! C'est bien ce que je me disais… Je dois arrêter d'espérer ces choses là…_

" Oui ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! "

La voix de la jeune fille était fragile, prête à se briser. L'ancien maître la regardait peinée tandis qu'elle attrapait ses bras pour arrêter ses coups. Soi Fon reprit :

" Tu ne peux pas demander des choses comme ça ! Tu es partie sans rien dire ! Du jour au lendemain ! Tu as détruit tout ce à quoi je croyais, tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que je voulais, tout mon monde ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça comme ça ! N'en parle même pas ! "

Yoruichi desserra un instant son emprise sur les poignets de la plus jeune, mais finalement la renforça. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, de la peine ou de l'agacement. Non, ce n'était pas simple. Ça ne l'avait jamais été pour elle non plus. Elle se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Soi.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que je te dise au revoir ? Tu y tenais tant que ça ? Mais je ne pouvais pas ! "

Elle avale sa salive et laisse son regard glisser le long du cou de son ancien élève avec un brin d'envie puis elle reprit :

" Je ne te dirais jamais au revoir… "

La plus âgée posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son ancien élève dont les yeux se fermaient pour tenter de rabaisser la température de son corps en vain.

" Je devais partir… Si tu veux des excuses je peux te répéter que je suis désolée ! Je le suis vraiment ! De t'avoir fait du mal. Comprends que je ne voulais pas ! Et que je ne veux toujours pas ! "

Yoruichi se rapprocha de la plus jeune et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'esprit de Soi combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il semblait ne pouvoir reculer une fois de plus, elle voulut serrer les poings mais ses mains tenaient celles de l'être qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à détester complètement. Elle tenta une dernière fois de résister mais quelque chose produisait un grand fracas dans son corps. Une bataille… Un… battement ? Un battement de cœur ? Oui il semblait bien être revenu. Le petit bout abandonné était relevé par les déserteurs. Et ils reprenaient de la force, tellement de force ! _Ce n'est pas juste, _furent ses dernières pensées censées avant qu'elle ne laisse son cœur avoir ce qu'il voulait. Son corps par la même occasion, ses lèvres. Mais à quoi cela rimait-il de céder si facilement ? Elle croyait pourtant s'être habituée à tout ça ! Durant toutes ces années où elle s'était entraînée pour devenir plus forte, toute ces années où elle avait changée son âme en glace. Elle se moquait bien d'avoir laissée son cœur quelque part sur un champ de bataille ou dans cette salle vide… Elle la haïssait… Oui c'est sûr elle l'aimait ! _Je ne la laisserais plus faire de moi ce qu'elle veut ! Je suis devenue plus forte ! Je ne veux pas pardonner, je ne veux plus ressentir tout ça ! Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan Nan… _Ça fait trop mal. Elle devrait comprendre à quel point elle a eu mal ! Elle était si faible face à elle, à cause d'elle. Et Yoruichi ne pouvait pas envoyer valser tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Car chaque seconde lui avait fait mal. Elle aurait donnée sa vie pour elle. Mais c'est son âme qu'elle a prit. Sa confiance aussi. Les miettes s'envolent au premier coup de vent, elle ne voulait pas donner à quelqu'un un éventail. Pas à elle. Elle qui déclenchait un ouragan en elle juste en déplaçant sa main sur son corps. Elle avait déjà assez de pouvoir comme ça, non ? Si seulement la souffrance pouvait embrasser un peu moins bien…

Ça suffit. Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Chaque seconde de plus rendait les choses plus difficiles. Vide. Soi Fon récupéra le contrôle d'une de ses mains afin de la placer entre son corps et celui de la plus âgée. Détachant ses lèvres et remuant elle finit finalement par se placer en position assise face à son ancien maître qui s'était déplacée. Elle était parvenu à se libérer ! Et elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'embrasser à nouveau Yoruichi. Stop ! Parler, expliquer. Se reculer d'abord. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. La main droite de Yoruichi sur la hanche de la plus jeune et l'autre sur son épaule, prête à retourner à leur précédente position. Mais le capitaine résistait et renoncerait. Renoncerait à Yoruichi, bien sûr.

" A cause de toi, j'ai appris ce qu'était le bonheur ! Quand on n'a pas encore goûté à quelque chose, ça fait moins mal de ne pas l'avoir… Mais, Yoruichi-… (ne sachant pas trop comment l'appeler elle poursuit sa phrase) Tu m'as aussi appris le manque ! Le manque et la solitude, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus jamais être près de toi... "

Elle souffle un peu, pince nerveusement ses lèvres puis continue :

"Si les années ont pu me guérir un peu, il n'est pas question que ça recommence ! "

Et pourtant, et pourtant… Une larme perle au coin de son œil. Le volume de sa voix baisse.

" Et pourtant je suis encore faible au point de toujours autant t'admirer. Et pourtant… Mais merde ! Je vais t'oublier ! "

Elle se leva rageusement et sortit en claquant la porte.

Soi marchait depuis un moment en ruminant de mauvaises pensées sans regarder où elle allait quand elle perçut deux grandes énergies spirituelles. Avec le nombre de shinigami de haut rang envoyés sur Terre elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop mais décida tout de même d'aller faire un tour. Elle se mit à accélérer, apparemment les deux personnes étaient en train de se battre… Alors ça ne devait pas être deux shinigamis… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être un hollow non plus car la pression était trop élevée… Elle sentait qu'elle était tout près mais les énergies étaient tellement hautes qu'elle ne pouvait tout bien discerner. Réagissant trop tard, le capitaine fut tranchée à l'avant-bras droit. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, de taille fine et élancée, de fines lunettes rouges et surtout ayant un trou dans le ventre, venait de surgir.

" Le shinigami a du renfort ? C'est vrai qu'il en a bien besoin…"

Il désigna une silhouette effondrée par terre, entourée de sang. Il portait un uniforme de shinigami et des dernières forces qui lui restait serrait son zanpakuto aussi grand que lui. Soi Fon reconnu rapidement le rouquin : c'était le ryoka venu sauvé Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle se retourna vers celui qui allait apparemment être son adversaire et se mit en garde, apparemment ce gars était plutôt fort.

" Un uniforme de capitaine ? Étant donné que j'ai appelé mon zanpakuto à sa vraie forme, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour m'amuser un peu… Le gamin m'a quand même donnée du fil à retordre, c'était marrant… Mais les shinigamis ne peuvent rien faire face aux Alankars ! "

La jeune fille remarqua effectivement que son sabre avait une forme inquiétante : celui-ci ondulait. Elle enclencha le pouvoir de son propre zanpakuto. L'homme avait une impressionnante pression spirituelle, beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle avait sentie au début. Elle repensa ensuite que le Ryoka avait battu Kuchiki Byakuya et s'inquiéta un peu, elle questionna :

" Alors tu es un Alankar ? "

" Oui, oui, oui ! Me llamo Reia ! "

" Alankar, ça ça tombe vraiment bien ! "

Une question lui vint en tête et si elle avait été du style d'Ichigo ou Renji, elle l'aurait immédiatement poser mais elle préféra se consacrer au combat. Cependant l'homme sembla vouloir préciser la chose, comme une habitude :

" Et non, Reia n'est pas un nom de fille ! "

Soi Fon le regarda interloquée tandis qu'il continuait :

" L'autre gamin me l'a déjà demander tout à l'heure ! Et si j'ai les cheveux longs c'est que ça me donne une super classe ! "

Le capitaine acquiesça timidement devant l'homme en rogne qui lui paraissait instable. Ou peut-être qu'il essayait plutôt de la déstabiliser. Elle reporta son attention sur l'ennemi et enleva sa cape de capitaine.

Elle se plaça derrière lui à une vitesse impressionnante et entailla son épaule en y laissant la marque noire de son zanpakuto. Premièrement surpris par l'agilité de la jeune fille, l'Alankar se reprit et élança vers elle son sabre en plein visage. Elle esquiva de justesse mais fut envoyée contre un mur par un coup de pied. Le choc n'avait pas été violent mais sa tête tournait. Reia l'attendait en penchant la tête sur le côté et Soi repartit à l'attaque, plus rapide. Mais pourtant l'alankar esquiva, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il l'envoyait à terre d'un nouveau coup de pied et marmonna :

" Quels mouvements ! C'est super ! Vraiment super ! "

Soi se releva et reprit son souffle. Ce mec était encore plus rapide qu'elle, et sans une trace de fatigue. Elle entreprit d'augmenter son reiatsu, mais la barrière réduisant ses pouvoirs pourrait bientôt s'avérer un problème. Alors qu'elle s'exécutait l'air sembla onduler et sa pression spirituelle augmentait à peine.

" Oui ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Énergie !!! E-N-E-R-G-I-E ! "

Le capitaine s'arrêta instantanément tandis que son corps ne portait presque plus de reiatsu.

" Reia… Reiatsu… "

" Ohhh, tu as tout compris petite ! Dommage que j'ai déjà entaillé ton bras "

Soi fronça les sourcils et sentit son corps se vider encore. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chance : en finir rapidement. Elle s'élança pour de nombreux assauts tentants de percer sa garde. Elle attaqua son visage, fut esquivée, se déplaça derrière lui, encore esquivée et cette fois il la devance pour lui assener un profond coup au ventre. Violemment touchée, Soi Fon posa un genou à terre, essoufflée. Elle cracha un peu de sang mais se ressaisit en parant un coup de pied de son adversaire. Il déclara lascivement tandis que du sang perlait de sa blessure :

" Eh ben on dirait que tu vas pas pouvoir sauver ton copain… Cependant, ce fut très agréable toute cette énergie et cette vitesse ! "

" Premièrement c'est pas mon copain ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce gamin ! Et ensuite je n'ai pas encore perdue ! "

Elle se releva péniblement mais le regard empli de détermination, elle allait donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Cependant, il lui restait une petite question :

" Par contre il a plein de copains shinigamis sur Terre alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus l'aider ? Tu n'es pas venu tout seul ? "

" A vrai dire, le plus surprenant n'est pas que ses amis ne soient pas là mais plutôt, que toi tu le sois… Tu as compris une certaine partie de mon pouvoir qui consiste à aspirer l'énergie mais ce n'est pas tout. Toute l'énergie qui se trouve dans l'air je peux l'élever, la baisser, l'aspirer… à ma guise ! Tu as du avoir un coup de "chance"…"

Soi Fon comprit alors pourquoi l'énergie spirituelle qu'elle sentait au début était tellement différente de celle qu'elle était maintenant. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau quand la montre de l'Alankar se mit à sonner, il grogna :

" Et merde ! J'aurai pas du perdre de temps à causer… Tant pis je vais t'achever vite fait ! "

A une vitesse prodigieuse il s'élança vers elle et lui porta un coup aux cotes qu'elle para d'un saut et riposta en marquant ainsi le cou de Reia. Alors que les "bip" retentissaient à plus vive allure, l'Alankar éleva sa force et porta un coup au cœur. Au tout dernier moment, Soi réussit dévier le zanpakuto qui atteint son épaule. Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que l'autre retirait son sabre, avant de disparaître dans le ciel et persuadé que la jeune fille succomberai à ses blessures, il lança un petit :

" Crève ! "

… Nya, je suis messante


	4. Oublier un peu

Je doute qu'un jour je puisse être totalement satisfaite alors c'est bien comme ça. Huhu. Huhu. Bonne lecture

* * *

A genoux et crachant du sang le capitaine essayait de se ressaisir. Elle serra son épaule pour tenter de calmer le saignement mais l'entaille à son ventre était profonde et nécessitait des soins. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le Ryoka et vit qu'il était inconscient mais qu'il respirait encore. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle était mais pouvait ressentir les énergies spirituelles d'Urahara, Yoruichi et les autres. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, reprenant son souffle. Elle remarqua rapidement que plus la distance se faisait entre Reia et elle, et plus son énergie revenait. Aussi, l'atmosphère avait cessée d'onduler, ce qui était plutôt agréable ! Elle se releva et serra le nœud de sa cape de capitaine sur sa blessure, puis souleva le rouquin en serrant les dents. Un peu de son énergie retrouvée, elle partit en direction du magasin, à un rythme tout de même saccadé. Ouvrant la porte en un coup de pied elle lâcha Ichigo dans les bras du premier venu, c'est à dire Tessai. Bientôt tout les habitants du magasin arrivèrent et allongèrent le blessé en lui administrant des soins.

" Chad va chercher Inoue s'il te plait ! "

Le mexicain s'exécuta tandis que les gamins apportaient toutes sortes de médicaments et que Urahara et Tessai pratiquaient du Kidô. Soi Fon reprit son souffle et précisa, au cas où l'idée qu'elle aurait passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu aurait pu effleurer l'esprit de quelqu'un :

" Un Alankar… "

La faisant sursauter Yoruichi attrapa son bras entaillé et demanda :

" Tu es blessée ? "

Le capitaine serra les dents, elle pourrait bien se guérir toute seule…

" Nan "

" Il y a plein de sang sur ton uniforme ", fit remarquer Yoruichi

" C'est celui du Ryoka ! "

"Tu sais ce n'est plus la peine de l'appeler Ryoka ! "

La jeune fille commençait à s'emporter et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Quand elle retira sa main, celle-ci était pleine de sang. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même mais sa plaie au ventre coulait à flot, elle y porta son autre main avant d'être emmenée par son ancien maître dans la chambre de celle-ci. Yoruichi détacha l'uniforme du capitaine et enleva son haut avant d'examiner ses blessures avec une grimace. Soi essayait de reprendre le contrôle mais la douleur affaiblissait son esprit. La femme-chat l'assit sur une table et revint avec deux bouteilles dans une main et du coton dans l'autre. Le capitaine ouvrit les yeux ronds quand son ancien maître déboucha la première bouteille qui se trouvait être du saké, elle demanda :

" Mais… mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? "

" Ben… Il faut bien de l'alcool pour désinfecter les plaies…"

Soi Fon était de plus en plus inquiète, ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre d'alcool que l'on utilise en général…

" Mais je déconne ! "

Yoruichi lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la deuxième qui cette fois était vraiment du désinfectant.

" Le saké c'est juste si t'as trop mal ! Tu me le dis ok ? "

La jeune fille grogna et fut prise d'une nouvelle vague de douleur tandis que Yoruichi déposait le coton sur son ventre ; son autre main provoquant un contraste de sensation en se posant délicatement au creux de ses reins. "Et en plus je vais devoir me concentrer pour ne pas… lui sauter dessus…" rumina-t-elle. Yoruichi avait désormais fini de faire le contour de la blessure et prévint :

" Attention ça risque de faire plus mal à partir de maintenant ! "

La jeune fille lui lança un regard froid mais, quand la compresse entra en contact avec sa blessure, elle attrapa instinctivement le poignet de Yoruichi qui enserrait son bassin. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste mais c'était trop tard, l'ancien commandant des services secrets avait un faible sourire qui ne fit que la rassurer. Elle se dit finalement qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle en avait marre de toujours rejeter ses sentiments et qu'elle pourrait bien, pour une fois, profiter de ce qu'elle avait. Yoruichi détacha sa main du corps du capitaine pour prendre pleinement celle posée sur la sienne. Elle finit de désinfecter la plaie profonde et, avant d'encercler le ventre de son ancienne protégée de bandages, elle demanda :

" Tu l'as tué cet Alankar ? "

" Nan, sa montre s'est mise à sonner et il est parti "

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur le bandage qu'elle accrocha. Le capitaine se dit que c'était tant mieux car les frôlements incessants des mains de la femme sur son ventre commençaient vraiment à lui faire perdre ses moyens. La femme aux cheveux violets reprit la main qu'elle avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt pour attacher les bandages et soigna la plaie à l'épaule puis celle au poignet. Après avoir enfin fini sa tache, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine. Son visage était fatiguée et mélancolique, elle relâchait pour une fois ses émotions et ses yeux brillaient. Yoruichi passa sa main sur le front de Soi et finit par descendre le long de sa joue, elle souffla :

" Tu devrais te reposer…"

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits la jeune fille finit par n'être que plus embrouillée par le contact de celle qui venait de la soigner, elle articula faiblement :

" Non… 'Vais d'abord faire mon rapport au Gotei 13 "

Elle voulut bouger mais finalement sa détermination était bien bancale. Et quand Yoruichi lui répondit qu'elle pourrait bien le faire plus tard, elle se laissa entraîner sans aucune résistance vers le lit et elle ferma les yeux encerclée par des bras attentionnés. Finalement c'était beaucoup plus simple d'être sereine… Et, abandonnant ses défenses, elle le serait…

Soi Fon ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Elle distingua une source de chaleur contre elle, puis discerna la silhouette de la génitrice de son confort, et se souvint qu'elle était sur Terre, au magasin d'Urahara. Elle avait ses deux bras repliés contre elle tandis que ceux de Yoruichi l'encerclaient au cou et au ventre. Le capitaine resta quelques instants à juste sentir ce contact, mais, ayant dans la gorge sèche et un arrière goût de sang, elle décida d'aller chercher un verre d'eau. Malgré le fait que Yoruichi s'agrippait à elle dans son sommeil elle réussit finalement à se lever sans la réveiller. Elle saisit un T-shirt qui traînait, faute de mieux, et l'enfila en serrant les dents en devant bouger son épaule touchée. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand elle aperçut de la lumière. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait et découvrit le ryoka encerclée d'un bulle de lumière dont une autre des ryoka était la génitrice. Le mexicain était endormi à proximité. Elle revint sur ses pas et se servit un verre d'eau avant de sortir faire son rapport au Gotei 13.

Elle tapa son message et quelques minutes après le commandant apparut sur l'écran de son appareil. La communication fut brève mais les choses avaient changés. Elle était contente. Ou peut-être pas. De toute façon c'était prévisible… Elle croisa les bras et frissonna à cause du vent. Interrompant ses pensées, une petite voix fatiguée l'interpella :

" Vous…Vous êtes le capitaine de la 2ème division ? Soi Fon ? "

La concernée se retourna face à la fille qui soignait le ryoka et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

" Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauver Kurosaki-kun ! "

" Je ne l'ai pas sauvé… "

" M.Urahara a dit que… "

" J'allais pas le laisser crever dans la rue… quoique… j'y ai pensée en remarquant qu'il était plutôt lourd… "

Inoue rigola à ce qu'elle pensait être une plaisanterie sous l'air ébahie de Soi. Elle passa une main sur son front en déclarant qu'elle retournait voir Ichigo et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le capitaine demanda:

" Comment il va ? "

" Oh… Il… Il…"

Les yeux d'Orihime commençaient à briller et son visage plus que fatigué semblait s'effondrer. N'étant pas habitué à un déballage de sentiments, Soi Fon était mal à l'aise et l'adolescente reprit :

" Pour l'instant il est toujours inconscient… Mais il va bientôt se réveiller ! Bientôt… En fait il a une plaie profonde au cœur, alors ça prend du temps… "

Le capitaine acquiesça à nouveau et se rappela douloureusement qu'elle aurait eu droit au même sort si elle n'avait pas pu dévier le coup à temps. Inoue commença à être prise de sanglots mais se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

" On arrivait pas à le localiser alors… J'ai eu tellement peur… "

Étant de plus en plus gênée de voir l'adolescente pleurer devant ses yeux, la shinigami détourna le regard et essaya de la calmer :

" Mais… Il est là maintenant… alors… Ce n'est plus la peine d'être triste ! "

Orihime hocha vigoureusement la tête et essuya ses yeux, elle se ressaisit et déclara :

" Oui, vous avez raison. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé ! Je ferai mieux de m'occuper de Kurosaki-kun ! Merci encore ! "

Soi Fon regarda la jeune fille, qu'elle trouvait un peu surprenante, rentrer à l'intérieur du magasin et soupira encore. Après quelques instants passés à observer le ciel, elle se décida à rentrer à son tour. Elle pénétra dans la chambre en silence et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle fixait le plafond quand une main se plaça sur son front la faisant faire un bond.

" Tu as un peu de fièvre… "

Yoruichi se redressa un peu pour lui faire face tandis que Soi Fon demandait :

" Je t'ai réveillé ? "

" Un tout petit peu… 'Fin bref, tu as mal ? "

" Nan, c'est bon "

La femme aux cheveux violets se rallongea et fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son ancienne élève tout en marmonnant :

" Et qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire dehors pendant la nuit ? "

" Je faisais mon rapport au Commandant "

Soi pinça les lèvres et arrêta la main son ancien maître la faisant ouvrir les yeux plus vivement. Elle se leva en position assise et planta son regard jaune dans celui de nuit du capitaine, elle sourit un peu et demanda :

" Tu as mal ? "

" Tu viens de me le demander ! "

" Nan… Je parle pas de ce que cet Alankar t'as fait mais de ce que moi je t'ai fait… "

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, cette histoire était sans fin. Mais étais-ce vraiment mieux de la fuir ? _Si un jour, quelqu'un vous dit qu'avec le temps, la souffrance s'apaise… Vous pourrez bien lui dire qu'il se trompe, mettre un pansement sur une jambe en bois ne sert à rien… _Succomber ? Elle ne résisterai pas éternellement et chaque seconde qui passait rendait les choses plus dures.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas ? Alors, cette fois ça ne va pas s'arrêter ? Je ne peux pas… si tu restes toujours près de moi…"

La voix de Soi Fon était faible, comme si elle redoutait trop les réponses. Et au fond le reste n'avait pas réellement d'importance, si elle restait vraiment. Yoruichi s'allongea près d'elle et passant sa main dans ses cheveux elle chuchota :

" On ne peut pas se séparer encore. Nous devons rester ensemble. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas. Et je ne renoncerai pas ! "

Elle appuie sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur les lèvres de sa protégée.

" Quand on trouve la personne avec qui on est heureux, c'est normal de vouloir être avec cette personne. Tu ne crois pas ? Alors, reste avec moi. "

La jeune fille se retourna pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux, d'où s'écoulaient quelques larmes, dans ceux qui lui remémoraient tant de mauvais souvenirs. Et pourtant ces mauvais souvenirs n'étaient plus rien comparés à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Et enfin, rapprochant leurs lèvres, elles pouvaient avoir leurs bonheurs.

Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois et fut éblouie par la lumière de la chambre, la journée avait bien commencée. Yoruichi s'était déjà levée et elle fit de même. Elle commença par se diriger vers la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne et elle prit donc la direction de la salle où elle avait vu, dans la nuit, le ryoka et la guérisseuse. Inoue était toujours là, elle n'avait sûrement dormi que quelques heures et avait une mine soucieuse. La remarquant, l'adolescente s'exclama :

" Capitaine ! Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ? "

" Hum… toi par contre tu n'as pas l'air de t'être reposé suffisamment… "

" Oh si si, ça va ! "

" Où sont les autres ? "

" Ils s'entraînent en bas si j'ai bien compris "

" Ok. Alors… le ryoka va mieux ? "

Orihime lui jeta un regard surpris et Soi Fon se reprit :

" Enfin… Kurosaki ? "

" La plaie est refermée mais il est toujours inconscient "

L'adolescente papillonna des yeux mais lutta pour rester éveillée et le capitaine l'interpella :

" Tu devrais te reposer tu sais…Si ton copain est guéri, il va bientôt se réveiller et il vaudrait mieux qu'il te voit en forme ! "

Orihime acquiesça et promit d'aller dormir quand son amie Rukia arriverait. Soi Fon se demandait bien pourquoi elle se souciait de ces gamins…

" Capitaine ? Vous aussi vous allez rester sur Terre comme les autres ? "

Le visage de la jeune fille se voila, elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu dans la nuit avec le commandant.

" Nan ! Je repars dans trois jours maximum ! "

" Pardon ? "

La voix féminine avait surgit de derrière, Yoruichi et Urahara se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, Chado était derrière eux. Sans un regard pour la femme Soi s'exclama :

" Ah ! Monsieur Urahara, vous êtes là ! Avec la dernière attaque d'Alankar, le Commandant a décidé de réduire votre délai pour vous décider à trois jours ! "

Yoruichi baissa le regard sur ses pieds et Kisuke se mit à sourire puis déclara :

" Rah, capitaine chérie, tu vas déjà nous abandonner alors ? Pas trop triste ? "

Ce mec l'énerverait jusqu'au bout, elle ne prit la peine de répondre que par un grognement et sortit du magasin.


	5. Ne pas oublier d'être heureuse

Voilà c'en est fini de mes titres foireux ! XD. Hum, c'est fou comme il est simple de bloquer et de passer à autre chose lol. Bon, quand même. Aloreuh, y'a peut-être quelques petits trucs qui… bon… xd. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de donner leurs avis et de lire.

Soi Fon, les genoux repliés contre elle-même et son transmetteur à la main, regardait l'horizon tout en semblant réfléchir. La tirant de sa rêverie, une petite voix fatiguée, qu'elle commençait à connaître, surgit d'en bas :

"Capitaine Soi Fon ?"

L'intéressée baissa les yeux sur Inoue et, d'un regard, demanda ce que voulait l'adolescente. Celle-ci entreprit de monter elle aussi sur le toit quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Rukia à la mine inquiète.

"Inoue ! Je t'ai dis de te reposer, je peux pas te laisser cinq minutes sans que tu n'en profites pour t'échapper ? "

Orihime fit un sourire innocent qui eut pour effet de rapidement calmer son amie.

"Je ne me suis pas "échappée", je faisais juste un petit tour ! Et puis, je ne suis pas très fatiguée…"

C'était un mensonge, ses yeux étaient minuscules et son corps semblait être prêt à s'effondrer, Soi Fon intervint :

"Tu devrais l'assommer…"

Kuchiki leva les yeux, autant surprise par l'interlocutrice que par la phrase, elle répondit :

"Nan, je voudrais pas lui faire de mal quand même… Je pourrais glisser des somnifères dans sa nourriture sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive… Inoue mange tout le temps…"

"Eh je vous ferez dire que je suis là !" Protesta la concernée mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

Après quelques mots échangés et un "au revoir" au capitaine, Rukia ramena Orihime à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Soi, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son transmetteur et il s'agrandit. Elle descendit du toit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yoruichi.

Inoue ouvrit un œil, méfiante, les minutes passaient mais Morphée ne l'intéressait toujours pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en rond quand elle découvrit Rukia qui s'était endormie sur la chaise d'où elle la surveillait. Elle amena doucement le corps dans le lit tandis que Kuchiki-san commençait à battre faiblement des paupières. Orihime, le remarquant, ferma rapidement les siennes pour faire mine de rien. Le lit était petit et les deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Elles s'endormirent. (un sourire aux lèvres)

Soi Fon entra dans la pièce et trouva Yoruichi regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. La femme-chat susauta légèrement et plissa les yeux en apercevant le capitaine, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair en la nouvelle arrivée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour attendre sa réaction. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'elle se mette à crier puis à claquer la porte, pensa le capitaine en remarquant les yeux inquiets de la femme. La jeune fille sourit faiblement et marcha jusqu'à Yoruichi. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea son regard dans les yeux jaune de son ancien maître. C'était bien. Elle s'approcha encore et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Yoruichi qui lui répondit avec grand enthousiasme. La femme aux cheveux violets passa une main dans ceux bleu de Soi et une autre sous son T-shirt. L'ancien maître s'écarta alors lentement, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits elle balbutia :

"Tes pansements… Il faudrait que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes…"

Le capitaine acquiesça et après un dernier baiser pour se séparer, elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'autre prenait de nouvelles bandes. Yoruichi enleva le T-shirt de la blessée non-sans un sourire et enleva le pansement mis au niveau du poignet avant de décider qu'il n'était pas utile d'en mettre un autre. La femme se consacra ensuite à la plaie située au niveau de l'épaule et, tout en l'enroulant de nouvelles bandes, elle s'exclama :

"Dis-moi si je te fais mal !"

Soi Fon haussa son épaule valide et répliqua :

"C'est bon, t'inquiète pas."

La femme-chat appuya au centre de la blessure mais, n'ayant toujours aucun son franchissant les lèvres de son ancien élève, elle demanda :

"Tu n'as vraiment pas mal ? Tout va bien ?"

Le capitaine la regarda médusée et s'exclama ;

"Eh ! Mais tu le fais exprès !"

"Et toi tu ne dis rien !"

Soi leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha du visage de Yoruichi pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Ça va maintenant !"

Elle sourit à sa guérisseuse qui lui répondit de même. Cette dernière finit de panser l'épaule pour ensuite s'intéresser à la blessure ventrale, elle déroulait les bandages quand la fille aux cheveux bleu intervint :

"Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de faire tout ça ! La quatrième division le fera très bien…"

Yoruichi pâlit d'un coup. Essayant de rester neutre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle répondit :

"Oui, c'est vrai. Heu…trois jours, c'est ça ?"

"Nan, moins. Urahara a accepté la proposition."

La femme-chat déglutit mal. Même pas trois jours. Kisuke ne l'avait pas prévenu ! Son regard était noir tandis que la capitaine continuait de parler négligemment :

"Tout de même… Ce gars est vraiment cinglé, il a posé plein de conditions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres… Bon ok, y'en a une qui m'arrange bien mais…" L'attention de Yoruichi avait redoublé. "…toutes ces inventions bizarres qu'il projette de mettre en place, et puis se marier avec cette Kukaku… au Soukyoku… en réunissant les capitaines… et avoir un bisou du Capitaine Kurotsushi…"

Yoruichi s'était arrêté, pour le moment elle se fichait pas mal des extrencités de son ami, quel arrangement pouvait bien l'arranger ? Si ça l'arrangeait, il se pourrait qu'il soit de même pour elle.

"Oh et puis il y a celle qui dit que les habitants de son magasin doivent venir avec lui et que tes crimes seraient pardonnés au même titre que les siens…"

Un énorme sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Yoruichi tandis qu'elle s'emparait de celles de Soi Fon. Elle se sourirent toutes les deux et entreprirent de rapprocher leur étreinte.

"Doucement, je suis blessée… "protesta gentiment le capitaine mais dès que la femme-chat se recula elle ajouta "Oui enfin… pas tant que ça quand même…"

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

La voix un tantinet hystérique d'Inoue avait surgie dans une après-midi déjà bien entamée, rameutant tout le monde dans la chambre du garçon. Rukia fit taire la lycéenne en posant sa main sur son épaule et Renji arriva affolé en balbutiant :

"Quoi ? QUOI ? Il a bougé ? Il s'est réveillé ? Il est mort ? Il a muté ? (devant le regard décomposé de Rukia) QUOI ???"

Ichigo grogna et gigota un peu et, d'une voix faible, Inoue répondit :

"Il se réveille !"

Soi Fon et Yoruichi, qui avaient consenti à relâcher leur étreinte pour aller voir ce qui se passait (le cri était un peu inquiétant tout de même) , arrivèrent ainsi qu'Urahara. Le rouquin s'étira et ouvrit les yeux qui s'arrondirent quand il vit tout le monde présent dans sa chambre. Il toussota et se releva en position assise tandis que l'assemblé le fixait, gêné par leur silence, il parla :

"Hum… J'ai faim !"

Rukia croisa les bras énervée de s'être tant inquiéter pour cet idiot, Inoue l'enlaça, Renji lui lança un regard indiquant qu'il était content qu'il se soit rétablie, Chad lui sourit et Ishida redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Ichigo étant toujours fatigué, les adolescents le laissèrent se reposer, soulagés. Tessai prépara une assiette de riz et Renji fut désigné pour l'amener.

"Franchement avec tout le temps que t'as passé couché, t'as encore envie de dormir ? T'es vraiment un crétin !"

"Ferme-là ! T'étais où toi pendant que je me faisais attaquer ? C'est toi le crétin !"

"Toi !"

"Toi !"

"Toi !"

"Eh les enfants vous allez continuer longtemps comme ça ?" Intervint Rukia, alertée par les bruits.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, la mine penaude. Après les insultes pour souhaiter la bienvenue vinrent les sourires. Le vice-capitaine posa l'assiette devant son ami et s'affala sur un fauteuil non-loin tout en parlant d'un air détaché :

"Rah… Quand même, t'abuses ! Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi…"

Vraiment ? Même toi ?"

Renji ouvrit les yeux ronds à la question, il avala sa salive difficilement. D'une voix faible, Ichigo coupa Renji qui s'apprêtait à répondre, un peu affolé.

"Vraiment désolé… J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me faire battre et à inquiéter les gens…"

"Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu dis, crétin !" S'exclama Abarai d'un ton bourru. "C'est bien toi qui a sauvé Rukia ! Tu as battu mon capitaine et de nombreux autres adversaires très forts ! Alors qu'à la base tu n'es qu'un humain ! C'est vraiment impressionnant, je t'assure !"

Le rouquin se tourna vers Renji et lui fit un petit sourire et murmura "Merci". Il prit une bouchée de riz et s'exclama :

"C'est vachement bon ! Merci beaucoup !"

"Tsss ! Pourquoi tu me remercies tu crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui t'ai fais à manger ?! Crétin !"

"C'est toi le crétin ! Bien sûr que c'est pas toi qui l'a préparé t'en serais bien incapable ! C'est pas toi que je remerciais !"

"Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Crétin, crétin, crétin !"

"Je disais juste merci pour être poli, parce que c'est toi qui a amené l'assiette ! La politesse tu connais ? CRETIN"

Ichigo, si il avait mal quelque part, s'était vite remis et brandissait un poing menaçant vers Renji qui faisait de même. Ils s'étaient relevés et l'assiette de riz avait été éjectée quelque part…loin… Le vice-capitaine reprit :

"Mais va pas croire que c'est moi qui ai demander pour te l'amener ! J'en avais absolument pas envie moi ! Les autres m'ont désignés ! CRETIN !"

"Mais puisque je te dis que c'était par politesse ! CRETIN !!!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Inoue, Rukia et Tessai séparèrent les deux shinigamis qui ne cessaient de renchérir sur lequel était le plus stupide.

Ainsi passa l'après-midi puis la soirée. Le magasin était dans un foutoir gigantesque, d'une part à cause de Renji, Ichigo et compagnie; d'une autre les préparatifs du départ d'Urahara et les autres ne bénéficiaient d'absolument aucune organisation… Même si le déménagement n'était pas définitif le nombre d'affaires à emporter était colossale. Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elles, Yoruichi et Soi Fon rattrapaient un petit siècle. D'un baiser pour une année, elles projetaient de continuer par un baiser par mois manqué.

"C'était long !"

"Très long !"

Souvenir d'un combat stupide. De mains frappant plutôt que de s'enserrer. Et puis ça n'avait plus d'importance. S'embrassant pour changer de sujet, ouvrant les yeux pour vérifier que c'était bien vrai et serrant de toutes leurs forces… ce qu'elles avaient de plus précieux.

Fin…

Bon, je ne ferai pas mon auto-critique hein ! XD. Y'a quand même quelques noms que je devrais vérifier, je rectifierais plus tard ;). So…ben c'est fini :p Merci encore aux lecteurs.

Ps : BONNE ANNEE !!!!


End file.
